In Deep
by GirlWhoLovesJensen
Summary: A Georgia pool is having some problems with some supernatural things so Sam and Dean go to help. Actually Dean goes to see the hot lifeguards, but still he might want to help.
1. Dirty Water

The day started out like any normal work day for Rylie. She woke up insanely early on a Saturday morning just to go lifeguard at a pool for six hours when maybe three people at the most would show up. She groaned as she left her apartment and the blast of cold wind hit her in the face. This was the other insane part of her job. She was lifeguarding at a pool in the winter. What was the point of that? Sure there was an indoor pool, but still only a few people actually came to swim laps. Hopefully the day wouldn't be too bad. She got in her car and pulled out of the apartment complex's tiny parking lot. As she got out onto the main road it was just her luck that she pulled out behind the world's oldest driver who just so happened to be going ten under the speed limit. Since she was stuck driving behind this dinosaur of a woman she ended up getting to work ten minutes late. "What a great way to start the day." She mumbled under her breath as she got out of the warm shelter of her car and stepped into the cold once again. Then, she was blessed with the opportunity of wrestling with the lock of the door for five minutes just so she could open the pool building. As if that wasn't enough, after she got inside she had to whip out the trusty can of WD-40 so she could get the doors to the indoor pool open. She walked around, checking the bathrooms and removing the pool covers, mumbling under her breath about how the day was going to suck. Then just as she got to sit down in the office, she looked up at the security camera T.V. and saw that someone had just come in. She caught a break when the person decided to go swim in the indoor pool, which she could watch from the office window. Every now and then she would glance over her shoulder to make sure the person wasn't drowning. Then, as she glanced back for maybe the tenth time she noticed that something looked wrong with the water. It had started turning a pinkish color. At first she thought that something was wrong with the pumps, but as the entire pool began turning a deep red color she began to get very worried. She stood up and went to tell the man swimming to get out of the pool and she reached the indoor pool's doors just as the man began to struggle. He was in the middle of the pool, the deepest part, and he was jerking about and bobbing up and down. He looked as if he were struggling against something that was pulling him under or pushing his head below the water. The entire pool began to bubble as if it was boiling, but as she got closer she noticed how cold the entire room had gotten. She started taking off her shoes, getting ready to jump in after the struggling man when he suddenly disappeared completely under the surface of the now blood red water. As soon as her shoes were off and she was ready to dive in, the water began to change back to its normal clear blue color. It was still bubbling and she couldn't see where the man had gone. She debated whether or not to jump in. She knew she should save the man, but her survival instincts were holding her back. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, the water stopped bubbling. As she scanned the bottom of the pool she couldn't see the man who had gone under. The water was perfectly clear, but there was no sign at all of the man had disappeared. She ran inside and called 911, something she probably should have done a lot sooner. Now they would just think that she was crazy. She knew no one would believe her until people realized that the man had gone missing.

One Week Later

Sam and Dean sat in the Moonshine Hotel in some little town in Alabama. One would first think that the hotel was named the Moonshine Hotel because of the moon, but being in the south, one should know better. The Moonshine Hotel was named after the strong alcohol moonshine. This rundown building was aptly named though because it was built on a plot of land where one of the most successful moonshine stills had been and where a lot of transactions involving this infamous drink occurred. The room that the Winchester boys were in was decorated with an entire wall made up of jars that had once contained moonshine and another one of these walls enclosing the shower. When first discovering the history behind the name of the hotel, Dean turned to his brother and said, "This is my kind of hotel Sammy." And with a grin he set off to investigate the room.

Now the boys were sitting on their separate beds, trying to find something to do. They hadn't had anything interesting pop up in a while and they were beginning to get bored. Sam was looking through newspaper articles on the internet while Dean stared at the ceiling, not really even making an effort to look like he was helping. "So you got anything yet Sam?" he asked, sighing as he watched the fan go around for the thousandth time.

"Not really." Sam replied, rubbing his eyes that had begun to ache from staring at the computer screen. He clicked on the next link to an article in a Georgia newspaper. He skimmed over the article about the disappearance of a local man, about to write it off as any normal old disappearance, when he came across the interview of the girl that had been on duty at the pool where the man had last been seen. Even if the girl's statement didn't get Dean's attention, Sam knew the picture of the girl's face would be enough to get him to go. She had wavy black hair that surrounded a heart shaped face and big blue eyes that Sam was sure could melt even the coldest of hearts. "Dean, I think I might actually have something."

As soon as Dean heard this he sat up straight and went over to Sam. He read the article just as Sam had. Before he got to the girl's interview he began to speak. "Sam this is…" his voice trailed off as he read the interview of the girl who said she had seen the pool water turn blood red and then the man had gone under and vanished. Also he noticed the picture, just as Sam thought he would. "Well Sam, good job." He gave his brother a slap on the shoulder and grabbed the keys to the Impala. "Come on, we have ourselves a hot lifeguard to talk to."


	2. Investigation

After a long drive, the Winchester boys finally made it to Watkinsville, Georgia. It was a relatively small town in a very rural area. There were cow pastures all over the place and animals were everywhere. As soon as they got checked into their motel, this one was no where near as great as the Moonshine Hotel, they found out where the girl that had been lifeguarding, Rylie Porter was her name, lived. They got ready, they were dressed in the reliable disguise of an FBI agent, and they set out to go question the girl. Her apartment was only a few minutes away from their motel, so close they could have easily walked. They checked the apartment number on the piece of paper it was written on and then they headed up the stairs. Dean was the one who knocked on the door when they reached it and he stepped back, eagerly waiting for the beautiful lifeguard he had seen in the picture to open the door. As they waited they heard soft footsteps approaching the door and then it slowly opened. Dean drew in a breath as he saw her standing there. In his opinion the picture had not done her justice. Her black hair had been pulled back into a sloppy bun on top of her head and two glittering blue eyes stared out at them from a questioning face. She was easily one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and he was only going from what her face looked like. He couldn't really tell what the rest of her looked like because she was dressed in a sweatshirt and baggy sweat pants, which she readjusted self-consciously as she saw the two well dressed men standing in front of her.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked staring up at their faces. She was a short girl, coming in at only about 5'5". She looked nervously between the two of them. First looking at the tall one and then letting her eyes settle on the shorter one who was staring at her.

Sam looked at Dean and noticed how he was staring at the girl. He cleared his throat and then pulled out his badge. "Yes, we are with the FBI. I'm Agent Samuel Jacobson and this is my partner." He elbowed Dean in the side to get his attention.

Dean looked startled at first and then collected himself, pulling out his badge also. "Agent Dean Whit." He used his real first name because he wanted to hear his name come out of that pretty mouth of hers.

"What does the FBI need me for?" Her eyebrows bunched together and a worry line appeared there. "I haven't done anything." Then as she thought, she realized what they must be there for. "You are here about the man that disappeared aren't you? I have already answered all of the questions that the police asked me."

"We just need to ask you a few more questions Miss Porter." Dean tried to sound reassuring. He did not want that worried look to stay on her pretty face.

She thought for a moment and then stepped back. "Ok, come on in then." She closed the door behind them as they walked through and then hurried ahead, picking up stray articles of clothing on the way and shutting the door that led to her bedroom. She tossed the clothes on top of the washer and then went to the living room area of the apartment. "Sorry about the mess. Please, have a seat." She offered them spots on either the couch or the chair near the couch. She had already taken a seat on the couch and Dean rushed to take the spot next to her, leaving Sam the spot on the chair.

Sam shook his head at his brother's eagerness to be close to Rylie and then he began asking questions. "So what exactly happened that day?"

Rylie took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to go through the events of that unforgettable day. "I got to work and I was the only person there for a little bit. Then one man showed up and started swimming laps in the indoor pool. I would check on him every now and then to make sure he was ok. Then one time when I checked I saw that the water had started changing colors so I went to see why. Then I noticed that the guy was struggling in the middle of the pool." Her voice shook for a moment and then she took another breath and continued. "The water kept changing colors and eventually it turned dark red like blood and it was bubbling like it was boiling, but the room was freezing cold. I was going to jump in to save him, but I got scared." A tear rolled down her face and her lower lip quivered. She looked at Dean sitting beside her. "I could have saved him, but when the water cleared up he was gone. He just disappeared." She looked at her hands in her lap and her shoulders shook a little as a silent sob shook her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Dean with a concerned look on his face. "He had a family you know." She whispered. "And now he can't go home to them because I was to chicken to save him."

"It's not your fault." Dean said, trying to make her feel better. He didn't do well in situations where girls cried. He didn't like crying very much, it was such and awkward and embarrassing action. He looked to Sam for help, shooting him an S.O.S. and hoping that maybe they had one of those freaky mind connection things.

Sam saw how torn up Rylie was and tried to do something. "Don't worry Miss Porter, we will find out what happened. I just have one more question. Did anything else strange happen before the man disappeared?"

Rylie wiped of her face some and nodded. "All that I noticed was that the computer screen kept flickering right before and every now and then the lights would flicker to. More strange things have happened after though. Stuff keeps falling and getting moved around all of the time in my apartment for no reason and the temperature sometimes goes from really cold to really hot. And sometimes right after I turn on the lights, the switch flips back down and turns them off all by itself. I though maybe someone was in here, but I could never find anybody."

Sam sat quietly for a little bit, taking it all in. "Well Miss Porter, one of us will stay here with you then if it will make you feel better." She nodded slightly in response, letting him know that that was fine with her. "Ok then. Me and my partner are going to go talk in private for a moment and then one of us will be back to stay with you." Sam and Dean both stood up and walked into the other room.

"Sam, I swear, I better be the one staying here, cause if I'm not I will hurt you. Just remember, I know where you sleep." Dean gave his brother a threatening look as he said this.

Sam looked at his brother, "But what if I wanted to stay this time Dean?"

"Sam, we all know what happened last time you were the one staying with the girl. You fell in love with a werewolf and then you had to kill her. We don't want something like that happening again do we?" Dean knew that that was a low blow, but this time he really, really wanted to stay with the girl.

Sam winced a little at the mention of Madison. "Fine you can stay back."

"Score! So are you going to check out the pool?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well have fun doing that." Dean called after Sam as he left. He walked back into the room where Rylie was humming happily to himself.


	3. Double Trouble

Dean got back into the room where Rylie was sitting and went back to his spot next to her on the couch. He flopped down very unprofessionally for someone who was pretending to be an FBI agent. "So Miss Porter, what do you do for fun around here?"

Rylie looked up at Dean and smiled a little, "First of all call me Rylie. Second, there isn't anything fun to do around here. Did you not notice on your way in that all there is in this place are cow pastures? So unless you enjoy cow tipping like some of the rednecks around here then I recommend watching T.V. I find it highly enjoyable."

Dean saw her smile get even bigger as she spoke and he noticed that her smile was a little crooked and she had one dimple that showed up like someone had pressed their thumb to her face. "Well the Rylie, what do you suggest we watch?"

She turned around to look at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. "I heard that the original Godzilla was coming on tonight at seven and that is in like ten minutes. Do you want to watch that?"

Dean stared at Rylie in amazement. Never before had he met a girl that would actually watch the original Godzilla. "Marry me please." After he asked her that he got the satisfaction of seeing her cheeks turn red with embarrassment and he heard her mumbled some excuse under her breath. He laughed a little and sat back as she turned on the T.V.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, coke, beer?" She had turned to face him as she asked the question.

Dean looked at her for a moment. She didn't look old enough to be legally allowed to drink beer, "How old are you? And yeah, can I have a beer please?"

She frowned a little bit. "I'm 28, what does it matter?" and she stood up to go get the drinks.

"It doesn't matter." Dean said watching her go. Ignoring the T.V. he watched her get the drinks. He noticed how confident and sure she was in her movements, no trace of hesitation or uncertainty. As he watched her he realized that not only was she one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, he was pretty sure she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He turned around before she came back so she wouldn't notice him watching her and as she came up he heard her quietly humming a Blue Oyster Cult song. He sighed quietly to himself. Could this girl get anymore perfect?

Over at the pool, Sam was not having as great of a time as Dean was at the apartment. He had searched every inch of that building for something that would explain what had happened at the pool and what was happening at Rylie's apartment. There were no signs of hex bags from witches; no sulfur from demons, the building was clean. He looked at the pool where the whole thing started one more time and this time he saw something. Something glittered faintly on the bottom of the pool near the drain. Sam quickly grabbed the pool net and tried to get whatever the object was out. He struggled with the net for ten minutes. Maneuvering it this way and that until he was drenched in sweat and out of breath. Finally he threw the net down with a clatter on the pool deck. He looked up at the ceiling questioningly and asked "Why do you hate me?" He was sure somewhere up there God and probably Castiel and that jerk off Uriel were laughing their heads off at his struggle. Sam knew if he wanted to get that thing off of the pool floor he was going to have to go in after it. He began to take off his shoes and as he prepared to jump in he looked up again "This better not be a freaking nickel."

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, both Dean and Rylie's eyes were riveted to the T.V. "Squash that son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at the picture on the T.V. egging on the rampaging monster that was completely oblivious of his existence. Rylie jumped when she heard his yell and he put his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry about that." He smiled guiltily, "I couldn't resist."

Rylie smiled back at him, the one dimple showing up as she did. "It's ok." She readjusted her position so that she was leaning into Dean's side. She liked the feeling of his arm around her and how warm he was.

Dean smiled to himself, feeling Rylie leaning into his side and he tightened his arm around her. As he did this he was knocked forward by a solid object that was thrown at his head. The force of the hit knocked him off the couch and his arm off of Rylie. He sat on the floor for a moment, stunned look on his face, and then he rubbed his head, "Damn that hurt." He looked around, trying to find what had hit him, and he saw a large hard cover book lying on the floor just in front of the couch. "Duck!" Another book was hurtling across the room at him, but this time Rylie's head was in its flight path. He dropped and rolled out of the way just before the book hit him and then he crawled over to the couch. Rylie was pressed flat against the cushions, trying to stay out of the way. He put his hand on her forehead and with a worried tone evident in his voice he asked "Are you ok?" He saw her nod her head and then he pulled her off of the couch just as he heard another book whistling over their heads. "We need to get out of here." He said urgently, pulling her off of the couch and towards the door. He put Rylie in front of him, trying to shelter her from anything else that might get thrown and pushed her quickly out the door. Just before he got out and shut the door, another book hit him square in the back.

They got down to the parking lot just as Sam was pulling back in and Dean waited for his brother to park the car before sharing the news with him. Sam climbed out of the Impala, dripping wet and looking pissed. "Dude, what happened to you?" Dean asked with a chuckle. Then he added, "You better not have messed up my car." Dean made a quick inspection of his car before telling Sam what he had been waiting to tell him. "So I know what we are dealing with Sam."

Sam had a perplexed look on his face as his brother shared this news. "How do you know?"

"Because, we just had a run in with it." Dean said proudly. Dean saw Sam look up at the apartment window with a doubtful look on his face. "Seriously dude, I know what it is. It's a poltergeist. It is up in her apartment throwing shit around right now. It probably followed her to the pool somehow and the decided to have a little fun with the swimmers."

"I don't think that it is a poltergeist Dean." Sam said shaking his head.

Dean's face fell a little bit as he heard this. "Why not? How do you explain what just happened in her apartment then?"

"I have no idea what caused what happened in her apartment," Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had found in the pool. "but I do know that poltergeist do not leave huge scales behind after they're done being nasty." And he held up the two inch long scale for them to see.


	4. One Down One to Go

Confusion swept quickly across Dean's face. "What the hell Sam?"

Rylie had the same reaction to this. "Yeah Sam, what the hell? Poltergeist? Like the movie? And what is up with that scale? I thought you guys were FBI agents."

Sam got an impatient look on his face; he hated explaining what he and his brother did. "So maybe we aren't FBI agents. We do their job better than they do and we don't even get paid. In a nutshell, what we do is pop monsters for a living. Dean thinks a poltergeist is bothering you, but I don't think so because of what I found at the pool."

The confused look was still plastered to Rylie's face, so Dean tried to give her an explanation that she would understand. "We are like the Ghostbusters, except we are hotter and don't wear jumpsuits."

Rylie tried to process this. "Are you serious?" The brothers nodded in unison. "So which one of the things is bothering me?"

Dean was surprised how well Rylie took what they had said and thought yet again that she was pretty much perfect. "I know for sure it is a poltergeist or some kind of spirit in your apartment, but I have no idea what is going on with Sam and his scale over there." He turned to look at his brother. "So oh encyclopedia of weirdness, please explain what you found."

Sam studied to scale for a few minutes. "Well unless it is a huge alligator, which I doubt, then I have no idea. It has to be one huge sucker though judging by the size of this scale."

"Well if it isn't a giant gator then what is it, Nessie?" Dean said frustratedly.

Sam seemed to consider the idea. "Maybe a smaller version of the Loch Ness monster. We have had crazier ideas before."

Dean shook his head. "So we are dealing with Baby Nessie and a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist or spirit." Rylie corrected. When Dean gave her the what-are-you-talking-about look she answered, "That is what you said before a poltergeist or a spirit. I don't want you to get the wrong thing; it's my life we are dealing with here." Then she flashed him one of those irresistible smiles and watched as the look on his face was replaced with an answering smile.

"Ok, so what are we going to figure out first, the giant scale or the poltergeist?" Sam asked impatiently. All he really wanted to do was change into some dry clothes.

"Can we deal with the poltergeist thing first. I know it is a little selfish not to want to get rid of the monster that is eating people, but this thing is in my apartment and I don't want it there if it is going to hurt me." Rylie looked at the brothers to see if they were ok with this idea.

"Yeah of course that is fine." Dean answered quickly. "We don't want you getting hurt. So how do we go about finding out if this is a vengeful spirit or just some poltergeist Sam?"

"We do what you love most Dean, we research the history of the building." Sam smiled at his brother as he saw the look of exasperation cross Dean's face.

"I don't know of this _we_ you are speaking of Sam" Then Dean grabbed his head and a look of pain flashed across his face. "Wait I think I am having some weird psychic vision." Dean spoke through gritted teeth. "I see, I see, Sam with his face buried in a book and me sitting on the couch with Rylie watching T.V." The look of pain vanished as quickly as it had appeared and Dean laughed as he saw Sam's annoyed look. "What Sam? You didn't think that was funny? I thought it was pretty damn funny of me, and oh so clever." Dean smiled at his brother and turned to look at Rylie who had a confused expression on her face. "It's a long story, don't worry about it." He headed towards the Impala and held the passenger door open. "You should probably come with us Rylie. I don't think you should be staying here by yourself."

Sam made his way towards the passenger door "Why thank you kind sir. I appreciate you opening the door for me." As he said this Dean grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"I don't know where you think you are going brother, but ladies sit up front and dorks sit in the back." Dean motioned to Rylie. "You sit up here Rylie. You can enjoy the view form the front seat."

"Thanks, sorry Sam." Rylie sat down in the front seat as she flashed Sam an apologetic smile. "I like your car." She said turning to Dean as he sat in the front seat next to her.

"Thanks. I rebuilt it myself after it got eaten by a semi. My dad gave it to me." Dean sat as proud as a pageant mom talking about her child's accomplishments as he spoke of his car and lovingly rubbed the steering wheel.

They made it back to the hotel room where Dean and Sam were staying and Rylie marveled at all of the neon that lit up the small room. "Wow this is really… wow." She wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"Yeah I know, it is a little much, but hey you have to love the decorator's enthusiasm." Dean hesitated, and then added. "And love for neon." Dean took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, indicating for Rylie to sit if she wanted to. "Well Sam I guess you better get on top of that research." He turned on the T.V. and returned to the Godzilla movie that he and Rylie had been watching before he had had a book thrown at his head by some invisible force.

Morning came and Dean woke up still sitting on the couch with his arm around Rylie, who was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He sat looking at her for a minute or two and was then distracted by a tapping noise. He turned his head slightly, trying not to wake up Rylie. He saw Sam, still at his laptop, typing away at something. "Sammy, what are you doing?"

"I think I found something." Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. "There was a guy who died in her apartment a few years back. It wasn't a violent death though, the guy just kind of died, No evidence of foul play, no signs of suicide, nothing. He just died. The guy's name was Nicholas Harding, maybe she knew him, but I don't know why he would be sticking around."

There was a shifting on the couch and Rylie sat up stretching and yawning. She turned slowly and looked at Sam through sleepy eyes. "So what did we find out Sherlock?"

"Did you know someone named Nicholas Harding?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Rylie looked confused by this question.

"He lived in your apartment before you did, he died." Dean explained.

"No way, Nick used to live in my apartment?" Rylie looked amazed by this. "I mean, I knew he stayed in the area after school, but I didn't know he stayed that close. I heard that he died to." She looked up and had a look on her face that people get when they are remembering. "I went to school with him. He and I were really close. He was always really protective of me like a big brother, but I always kind of suspected that he had a crush on me."

"That might explain it Sam." Dean said, putting two and two together.

"Yeah, Dean, you might be right." Sam was evidently on the same page as his brother after hearing this information from Rylie. "Maybe the guy's spirit is sticking around because it is hanging on to the apartment and its feeling for Rylie. That could explain why it threw the book at you. He was jealous and trying to protect her from you." He looked at his brother sitting on the couch and then added. "I don't know why he was jealous, but I don't blame him from trying to protect her from you."

Rylie chose this moment to jump in. "So let me get this straight. The spirit of my dead friend is hanging around in my apartment protecting me from other guys because he is jealous."

Dean smiled at her glad she was taking this so well. "Yep, I think that is about right."


End file.
